1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single plate projective color display apparatus, and more particularly to a single plate projective color liquid crystal display apparatus that performs color display by use of a reflective liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as single-plate projective color liquid crystal display apparatuses, ones in which a white luminous flux is split into luminous fluxes of three primary colors, the luminous fluxes are applied to the same liquid crystal display device at different angles and the luminous fluxes modulated by the liquid crystal display device are projected have been disclosed as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H9-5773 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,719. Since these display apparatuses use no mosaic color filters, luminous fluxes not transmitted by the filter are never discarded and accordingly, projection can be performed with efficiency. Therefore, these display apparatuses are suitable for use in liquid crystal projectors requiring that images should be bright.
However, in these display apparatuses, since transmissive liquid crystal is used, circuits attendant on pixels of the liquid crystal are necessary, so that the aperture efficiency decreases and the brightness decreases accordingly. That is, in typically used thin-film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal, since a transistor circuit is provided for each pixel, the luminous fluxes are intercepted at the parts of the transistor circuits when passing through the liquid crystal.